


Tastes like Danger

by robinasnyder



Series: Dangerous Lovers [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Roman Sionis has a plan and it involves drugging Ra's al Ghul, tying him to a chair and drugging him with a powerful aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Series: Dangerous Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Tastes like Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



“I have you right where I want you,” Roman said, slinking into the room. He had to hand it to himself. This was his best plan yet. The hard part had been finding drugs that would actually affect Ra’s al Ghul. Between all his “mystical arts” and just straight up trained tolerance, it was hard to find something to give him to get the desired effects. At first, Ra’s planned to try and just knock him out, but then then realized his plan was a much better idea. Honestly, it was easier to just feed him a really good meal and lace his bourbon with a dozen and a half sleeping pills. Roman just needed Ra’s to stay asleep while Roman administered the injections. 

Then it was just a matter of getting Szazs (who Roman was pretty sure Ra’s wouldn’t murder) to help him carry Ra’s from the bed to the chair and tie him up. It wasn’t like Roman wasn’t working out (he did it way more than before because Ra’s liked doing tai chi and shit like that with Roman, and also because Roman couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about his boyfriend’s rock hard body when Roman was developing a tummy from too many sweets) but Ra’s was made of pure muscle, deeply asleep, and therefore both unwieldy and heavy as shit. 

After all that prep work, it was just a matter of getting dressed all pretty, getting the tools ready and waiting for Ra’s to actually wake up. Ra’s really is gorgeous like this. He really was made just of muscles. Muscles and scars. Szazs has scars of course, and Roman finds that fucking hot. Shit, Szazs has let him make a few. But Szazs’s scars are all self-inflicted (or he cut over ones that weren’t). Ra’s has scars merely from surviving and fighting. Roman likes tracing them with his tongue. His scars taste like danger. 

Roman sits in one of his most comfortable armchairs across from Ra’s and dozes there. It is pretty late, and even with the two espresso-Monster-Red Bull-Five Hour Energy lattes Szazs made him, Roman is just a bit sleepy waiting for Ra’s to wake up. He was regretting giving Ra’s so many sleeping pills. Boredom made him sleepy. 

Then Ra’s started to stir. Roman sat bolt upright, trying not to grin. 

“You drugged me,” Ra’s murmured, his voice rough with sleep. 

“Just a little. I have a friend who knows a friend of yours. Crane?” Roman was grinning broadly. 

“Oh, him,” Ra’s murmured. 

“Yeah. He doesn’t just trade in fear, if you price is good enough,” Roman said, his knee bouncing with excitement. 

“And your price?” 

“Oh, just getting him out of Arkham, legally,” Roman said. He waved his fingers, watching his own gloved hands like he was bored and not extremely proud of himself. 

“And what did he give you?” Ra’s voice was still rough, but Roman could hear how he was coming to be more in control. He was watching Roman intently. 

“Lust,” Roman cooed. 

“You don’t have to drug me to make me lust after you, my precious boy,” Ra’s purred. Roman shivered. Fuck, Ra’s would talk himself out of those bonds before Roman had a chance to actually implement his plan if he wasn’t careful. 

Roman jumped out of his chair and walked over to Ra’s. He flipped the top button of his pants (the only thing he’d left on Ra’s) open before he walked around behind Ra’s and kissed him. He slipped his hand down Ra’s pants, wrapping his hand around his most beloved cock. That earned a soft groan from his lover, which Roman could taste on his mouth. It was fucking delicious. Just a few touches and Ra’s was hard as a rock and panting. 

“What is this?” Ra’s asked, still panting when Roman broke the kiss to walk about in front of his bound lover. Ra’s normally stayed so deeply in control. It was a testament to the drugs that Ra’s was actually visibly affected before his cock was even in Roman’s ass.

“Made just for you. Takes all that lovely stamina of yours and should combine it into one punch,” Roman purred. “Raise your hips.” 

Ra’s pushed himself up enough for Roman to pull his pants down to his knees. Roman slipped his own pants down to bare his ass. He was all lubed up and leaking. 

“Fuck,” Ra’s growled. Roman felt Ra’s tugging at his bonds helplessly. Roman began to tease Ra’s, giving him a lap dance. 

“My big man. You’re going to fuck me as hard as you can while being tied down. I get to be in charge this time. You get to be my bitch. You get to cum only because I let you.” Roman wasn’t smiling now, just showing barred teeth. He guided Roman’s massive cock into his waiting, wet hole and began riding him. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Ra’s hissed in his ear. 

“You won’t. You’ll miss my hole too much,” Roman said, throwing his head back against Ra’s shoulder. Ra’s kissed his cheek and then tried to bite his ear. Roman turned his head so Ra’s could actually reach. Ra’s sunk his teeth in, biting until Roman yelped with pain and hot blood began to drip down his face and neck. 

“I can get another hole,” Ra’s snarled. 

“You can’t get another me. There’s only one of me,” Roman groaned out through gritted teeth. The pain hurt bad, but fuck it felt so fucking good. He was riding hard and fast. He’d teased himself thoroughly during prep, knowing that if the drug worked that Ra’s wouldn’t be able to last as long as normal. Ra’s hips were stuttering, trying to thrust up into him, but not able to with the bonds. 

“Fuck you,” Ra’s growled into his bleeding ear.

“No, I’m fucking you, remember?” Roman began to laugh loudly, wildly. He heard a sickening crack. He’d been expecting it sooner, but then Ra’s always had a lot more self-control than Roman normally gave men credit for. 

The bonds slipped down. Ra’s had dislocated his thumb. In what seemed like seconds, Ra’s grabbed Roman’s hips, picking Roman up and shoving him down on his cock over and over at a terrifying speed with monstrous intensity. Roman came so hard his vision went out for a moment. Ra’s kept fucking. 

Roman couldn’t really hold it together, despite how hard he tried. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed while Ra’s split him open on his massive cock. It felt both never ending and far too brief. In a second and in an eternity, Ra’s gave three last very hard thrusts before his cum filled Roman up. Roman was still sobbing. 

“Why are you crying? I’m the one with the injury,” Ra’s growled as if he wouldn’t just pop it back in place and heal himself up, and as if Roman’s ears wasn’t still actively bleeding. 

Roman took a few breaths, forcing himself to calm down. He was shaking, though, trembling from head to toe. His teeth would be chattering if Roman had wrapped his arms around him. Ra’s was his own personal heater, after all. With a little time and a little work, Roman’s tears settled into sniffles. 

“Mmm tired,” Ra’s murmured. 

“I know,” Roman murmured in return. 

“My daughter’s going to be in town tomorrow,” Ra’s mumbled. 

“I know,” Roman whispered. “You haven’t been sleeping well.” 

Ra’s nudged him to get up. Roman stood quickly and helped Ra’s up. Ra’s stood unsteady and worn, staring off into the distance with the eyes of an exhausted man. He grabbed his hurt hand with his good hand and snapped his bones back into alignment. Roman winced, but took Ra’s hands like nothing had happened and walked backwards until he reached the bed. He nudged Ra’s to lay down. 

“I bit you,” Ra’s said quietly. 

“Worth it,” Roman said. He got the wipes and cleaned Ra’s up. “You ruined my jacket with blood and my pants are never going to be the same. That’s worth it too.” 

“I could have killed you,” Ra’s pointed out. He’d rolled over onto his stomach and was hugging his pillow. 

“Nah. You like me too much,” Roman said. 

“And what about you?” Ra’s asked. 

“I love you. Full stop. Now go to sleep. I paid a lot to be sure you’d get a good night’s sleep,” Roman pointed out. 

He didn’t have to say more. Ra’s slipped off. Roman watched him for a few minutes, just enjoying the sight. Eventually, the gross feeling of blood, sweat, semen and lube was just way too much. He took his time taking a good, long, hot shower and tending to his injured ear. 

It probably took an hour or more. Finally, he just walked himself back to bed and collapsed next to Ra’s. Ra’s stirred enough to drag him against his chest, locking his arms so Roman wouldn’t have been able to escape if he wanted to. Roman absolutely did not want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on This Picture by [Orientalld](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/post/622913089693761536/this-rasroman-thing-is-still-happening-thanks-to/). Enjoy!


End file.
